


Said Through Your Teeth

by grizzly_bear_bane



Category: Dark Knight Rises (2012)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Domestic, Gratuitous Smut, Homemade Porn, Knotting, Lactation Kink, M/M, Porn With Plot, Prompt Fill, Sex Tapes, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-26
Updated: 2015-03-26
Packaged: 2018-03-19 18:14:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3619491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grizzly_bear_bane/pseuds/grizzly_bear_bane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Captain Jones has to leave on a CIA mission.</p><p>John gives him a hell of sex tape to keep close until he returns.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Said Through Your Teeth

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by **[ship: mind your manners](http://velificantes.tumblr.com/tagged/ship:%20mind%20your%20manners)**
> 
> [ABOUT THE BIOLOGY: Basically, alphas knot, betas don't, and male omegas have a separate sex orifice for mating that, when they aren't aroused, is hidden in their perineum. :3]
> 
> Thanks Velificantes for the prompt! 
> 
> Enjoy!

++

+

 

Jones was pleasantly buzzed and laughing in the very best spirits. He sat on the armrest of his couch collecting his winnings from his beta and alpha buddies, GCPD and CIA alike, with the smuggest grin he could muster.

“Quit smiling or I’ll have Anna knock your pearly whites out, Dev,” Selina grumbled, handing him his owed twenty bucks as she frowned.

He plucked the bill from her hand, winking. “Anna should have told you, babe. You  _never_  bet against a home team,  _especially_  our Rogues.” 

Ramirez shook her head, sitting on the other end of the couch with her arm draped over Selina’s shoulders. “He’s right, mama.” She reached to take her own winnings from her patrol partner and his mate. “Always lean towards a prime alpha. They got a sixth sense or something.”

“Oh no,” Jones waved his hands. “I take after John when it comes to teams. Rogues were his before mine. Brat wouldn’t let me in his house, let alone mate him until I burned all my Bears gear.”

He heard it first over their laughter, the telltale stampede of his omega and little feet scuttling with him like ducklings. He smiled fondly. “Calvary’s back.”

John had to get through the door with his hip, their youngest perched on his other. He breathed in deep the smell of his alpha’s pride as he ushered the kids in, making sure to remind the twins and their oldest two to take off their shoes before letting them run to their father. “Has Devon’s bragging gotten him punched in the face yet? I saw the score on the way back. Idiots’ are already trashing the streets.” He smiled with Jones and his friends, feeling their eyes on him. He was wearing the Gotham Rogues t-shirt Jones had cropped to workout in. It hung nearly off one toned shoulder and did nothing to hide his hard nipples as his little breasts bounced when he walked. There was no telling how many betas and alphas he’d flashed at the park with five little ones to wrestle with in the grass or when he'd fed the youngest ones. He loved it.

Jones loved it too. The bond they shared hummed with the prime alpha’s possessiveness and his pride as his eyes swept from John’s sneakers up his tight jeans to his bare stomach and upward, his friends doing much of the same though never if they knew how obvious they were.

John tilted Jones’ face up. “I don’t see any bruises. Did I come back too early or has everybody gone soft of you, Captain?”

Jones loved the undertone of want clouding the room now as he caught John’s waist and pulled him close. His hands covered John’s neck, thumbs stroking his jaw as he kissed him deeply. “You, John, are just a  _very_  serious distraction.”

“Good.” He almost forgot that others are there until Jones reached under his shirt. “Down, boy, or you get no treats.”

“Funny, punk.” Jones eyed his ass when Selina pulled his omega into the kitchen. 

Jones kept up pleasant enough conversation with the others, but for as much as the talk stayed subdued for the post-game highlights, he and the others still watched the omegas in the kitchen—specifically John. Every time the prime bent over to reach into the fridge or swoop down to pick up one of the kids, his flat stomach and a hint of the little rounds of his breast peeked from under his shirt’s stretched hemline.

Ramirez flopped on the couch beside him after winning yet another arm wrestling match with the male betas. She caught Selina’s eye and grimaced when her omega caught her looking at John’s ass again. She nudged Jones’ elbow, voice soft. “So, did you tell him yet?”

Jones stretched and sighed. “Not yet. I haven’t been back in Gotham long enough to even get scared by a pigeon yet and already they’re shipping me out on a new assignment.”

“Which you still haven’t told me what that assignment is…”

He turned to face her slowly, smiling with the same ease when he saw that she was already grinning at a joke he’d yet to voice. “If I did, you know I’d have to kill you and I’m not going to have your girlfriend scratch my pretty face off.”

“Yeah, yeah, yeah.”

“Might as well get it over with.” He stood, his sleepy groan at once attracting his omega’s attention through their bond. He glanced at Anna, who now had a lapful of his curly haired, dimpled twins. “Boys, Detective.”

She saluted him. “Captain.”

Jones nodded at Selina in passing and kissed the top of his youngest's head as she carried the sleeping baby into the living room. He rubbed his hands nervously on his jeans.

John knew that look too well, could smell a hint of sadness and guilt around his alpha. His shoulders dropped. “You’re leaving again.”

Jones sighed when John shook his head and turned his back. He stood behind him, holding his arms, his lips pressed to John’s shoulder. John smelled like him, underneath the scent of their children and the pollen in the air outside. He hugged John’s stomach.

“How long?”

“Two weeks.”

“Jesus, Dev, my heat starts  _next_  week, remember?”

“Yeah, I do. I’m not happy about it either, but…”

“Bullshit.” John huffed. “Okay. Fine.”

“Baby, don’t be pissed. Come on.”

“Dev, all I’ve done since quitting the force is just… pop out babies and wait for you to get home. The first of those… I like,” he said, pushing his ass back against Jones, “a lot...”

“Yes, you do,” Jones purred, squeezing John’s little perky tits.

“But the second? You disappearing all the time? I didn’t sign up for that.” He blushed, watching Jones continue to massage his breast over his t-shirt. “We were both going to take it easy, remember? So you could run for mayor? You already have enough support. What's stopping you?”

Jones hummed against the back of John’s neck, dragging his lips up to press a kiss at his nape and short, short hair. “I know, babe.”

“Gotham  _needs_  you here…” he closed his eyes and sighed as Jones nibbled his ear. “We were going to fix things.”

“And we still are— _after_  this job. I’ll be spending a lot of time with some very important people.”

John turned in his arms, his brow arched. “Yeah?”

Jones bent his knees to kiss the Gotham Rogues logo over John’s heart. “Yes.”

“Good then. I like that type of initiative.” John smiled, dimpling as Jones kissed a trail up his chest to his collarbones, hooking his finger in the stretched shirt collar to suck along his skin to the dip at the base of his throat. “But make sure it’s the right kind of big wigs.”

He kissed John’s nose. “Will you help me vet them?”

“When your rugrats aren’t keeping my tits hostage? You bet.”

Jones moaned, holding him. “You would make a great campaign manag—”

“No. Speech writer.  _And_  your proposals planner. I got an eye for what Gotham needs, Mr. Chicago. You might be in charge, but I’m gunna steer this ship.”

“I love it when you talk politics, baby.”

“And I love when you kiss that spot.” He gasped with Jones’ hands squeezing his ass. “And that too.”

Jones chuckled over the noise and chatter in the next room. “I’ll video-call to keep in touch with you and the kids.”

John tilted his head, biting his lip as Jones returned to his ear. “Video-calls for us don’t really work well, do they?”

“No. Just makes me miss you even more when I can’t touch you…” He nosed his neck. “Or smell you.”

“And me touching myself a thousand miles away just…”

“Isn’t the same, yeah.” It was Jones’ turn to bite his lip. He paused, struck with a thought that hit John too. John smirked up at him.

Jones’ eyes narrowed as he pulled out his phone. He never broke their gaze when he yelled over his shoulder, “Hey, Anna?”

She leaned into the kitchen and snorted at them. “Dev, if you’re looking for that threeway again, the answer’s still no. You two fuck too dirty for me.”

“No, no, no. You and Selina haven’t had anytime with the kids lately,” Jones suggested.

She met John’s eye and rolled her eyes teasingly. “Baby?” When Selina called back from the living room, Anna told her, “We’re taking the Munchkin Army tonight.”

John smiled with Jones’ lips nipping at his neck again. “Thanks, Anna. Want help getting them packed?”

“Don’t worry about it. Just don’t break the bed, alright? I almost fucked up my back helping you two carry in the last replacement.”

They laughed together when she left. They kissed, John’s hands on Jones’ belt and Jones’ hands searching under John’s shirt up his stomach to trace the swell of his tits as Anna cleared out their house for them.

Jones pinched Blake's nipples, growling with pleasure at the wetness on his thumbs when the front door finally closed. He brought one finger to his own lips and the other to John to suck the little drop of milk away. “Just as sweet as ever, baby.” He licked his lips, watching the logo on John’s shirt move as he massaged John’s breasts, getting greedy for him. “They’re pretty full…”

John smirked, plucking Jones’ phone from the countertop behind him. He pressed record, watching Jones hike up his shirt and squeeze his tits through the phone’s screen. “And they’re sore…  _So_  sore, Captain.”

Jones’ moan rumbled with the undertones of a growl. His eyes smoldered as he pressed his forehead to John’s. “Don’t worry, baby. Your alpha’s here to take care of you.”

John bucked forward playfully, pressing his breasts against Jones’ chest. His deep, gravelling voice made Jones’ eyes glow like amber when he whispered, “Please.” He nearly dropped the phone as their lips crashed again, starved of each other even though they’d fucked in this same spot this morning before the kids had woken up for breakfast. Just thinking about it had John’s omega sex throbbing in his jeans, his cock hard and begging to be freed.

Linked as they were by their bond, Jones didn’t have to be directed with words. He bit John’s neck to redden the mark already there, a thumb circling his nipple as other fingertips strayed towards his pants. Still sucking on that arch of half-moon bruises, Jones got the button and zipper loose and shoved those jeans down off John’s ass. He took the phone, putting a breath of space between them to film John’s face as he pulled his cock from his underwear. The phone panned down as John’s head fell back, his spine arching.

“Take it,” Jones ordered. “I need both of my hands.”

John obeyed, his lip tight between his teeth as he watched Jones’ stroking increase, his grip hard and direct, just quick enough to get John panting. He moaned low, a long, drawling sound from his throat. He swallowed down a string of desperate ‘prey’ sounds, as Jones like to call them, before they could rise too soon. Jones’ lips were so plush, vulgar even as they sucked his nipple, his little bud caught between sharp teeth that could hurt him if they really wanted to.

The back of John’s shirt was bunched in Jones’ fist. He leaned John further backwards, his stroke still relentless but now he was latching on to his nipple with the right amount of pressure to taste more than the sweat on John’s skin. It made John shiver, another moan breaking free, but he held the phone steady, panting through Jones’ lewd sucking.

Jones licked his lips against John’s, the phone crushed between them for a moment as his stroking hand slowed before dipping back to pet his balls. They were wet between his thighs. Jones sighed, pushing his breath into John’s mouth as John gasped, bucking at the fingers teasing at the valley in his taint. Jones’ fingers spread the slick over the soft, little curls dusting his groin. He kissed down John’s chin before attacking his other breast, sucking even harder.

John had to grip the counter behind him. “Dev… Oh, fuck!” The phone was shaking now, but not enough to miss the quirk in Jones’ cheek when he smirked. He spread his legs without having to be told, groaning when Jones sucked and rolled his tongue on the nub as his fingers were taken in with a familiarity that made them both hum with pleasure. His body squeezed Jones, the rings of muscle spiraling up his passage tight inside, welcoming his alpha’s touch with more slick and the heady scent of a prime omega ready for a good rut.

“Oh, John baby,” Jones purred against his tit before coming up for air again, “you gunna let your peach hold my fingers hostage,” he teased, even as his fingers still pumped in and out of him, curling to strum those rings like strings on a guitar, “or can my fat cock come out and play with it too?”

Jones’ foreplay was almost too much. He was too good, _so_ good fingering Blake's sex that John had nearly forgotten that there was more. He could barely get the words out behind his quaking, breathy moans. “Y-ou…have…fit both…b-before.”

“True… Probably this morning. You’re getting tighter…” He arched his brow, teasing. "Already."

Blake nodded as best as he could, swallowing. “Growl for me…please?”

Jones growled softly against his parted lips, just enough to ease John into a quiet release, his cock pulsing out little strings of come between them. He smiled, pointing his chin at the phone. "Did you get that?"

John had the phone pressed to his chest, forgotten, his heart beating rapidly underneath. “I have no idea anymore.”

Jones chuckled. “Baby,” he drawled, “come on, John. I can’t have my omega falling apart that quick. Such a mess.” He filmed the come on his Rogues jersey and on John’s navel and the soft hair beneath it. He grinned, snug as he filmed himself showing John his hand. “Look what your little peach did to me, huh.”

John was blushing, still panting when he took the phone back to watch Jones suck on every finger and lick his palm clean. “I taste good?”

“Don’t ask silly questions.”

“Okay.” He filmed Jones’ face. “I got a better one, then.”

“Fire away.”

“Wash me?”

Jones growled softly again, making John shiver. “I’d love to get you soaped up and scrubbed down, but my phone’s not waterproof.”

John turned the phone on himself to film his pout, but Jones took hold of his hips. “I didn’t say I couldn’t clean you up.” He took to his knees, his stare mischievous. “Give me the phone for a sec. Now give me your bottoms too.”

He took it, filming John hook his thumbs into the band of his jeans and underwear as he shimmied out of them. Jones caught them when tossed his way but he threw them aside and grabbed the back of John’s knee to spread his legs.

John reached for the phone, a wicked grin on his face. He watched Jones kiss his navel sweetly, the way he always did, his hands splayed on the scar there. “Hey, buddy, don’t get sentimental on me. You’re ruining our porn.” Jones’ eyes flicking up at him was his only warning before the alpha growled against his stomach. He moaned from the sound, his knees weak. “No fair.” He gasped, seeing his cock disappear in Jones’ mouth, his sharp nose pressed to his patch of hair and his tongue tickling his balls. “No fucking fair ever.”

Jones let his cock slip from his mouth after one bob. He licked a trail up to John’s navel again. “There. All clean.”

“I think you missed a couple spots?” He glared behind the phone when Jones simply stripped out of his jersey and tossed it to the corner. “Oh don’t you fucking dare stop. Quit being a tease or your second home is off limits, Dev.”

Jones laughed, prying open John’s legs. He growled even louder, deeper in his throat. John nearly collapsed under the sound, entranced by it, but Jones caught him, his grip soft but firm on John’s thigh but his free hand was back at his perineum, three fingers deep and thick inside his quivering sex. “You were saying? I feel quite comfy in here… you feel pretty comfy too, baby.”

He squeezed those fingers, groaning at the burn before he grabbed the back of Jones’ head and buried it against his straining cock.

Jones playfully balked. “Whoa, whoa, whoa.” He stood, frowning with his arms crossed, pressing John to the counter with his bulk. “You don’t get to order me around like this.” He got a thrill from the smile John tried to hide. He spun him around, grabbing hold of his hips, his hands reaching for the phone to prop it up on the edge of the counter as he pulled John a few steps back, getting them back in frame. “Look at us,” he purred, a hand reaching between John’s legs for his soaked taint again, pushing inside, strumming those ridges softly, his other hand smacking John’s hip hard enough to startle him. He groped and massaged that cheek. “We look good on camera.”

Impatient, John stroked himself, grinding his ass against the cock throbbing in Jones’ pants. Those fingers in him were getting him close again, even more so seeing him and Jones on the phone screen.

He could sing Jones’ praises for days when the alpha slipped his hand under his and stroked him quickly again.

“You’re going to make a mess on the floor in a second, aren’t you?”

“Yeah!” John maneuvered his hands behind him, fingers quick with Jones’ belt and zipper. He felt a new wave of slick coat Jones’ fingers when the scent of the alpha’s arousal hit him.

He expected Jones to rock his dick against his ass, to let it slip between his soaked thighs, but he wasn’t ready for Jones’ growl. He’d felt the pressure from Jones' cockhead pressing against his omega hole, but that growl, shaking in Jones' chest like an earthquake, sent signals straight from his brain to his sex, the rings inside relaxing, taking that thick cock in without any protest. "Dev!"

They both paused to watch the thin rope of precum drip from John’s cock over Jones’ knuckles to the floor. They moaned together.

John titled his head back to press his forehead to Jones’ cheek, panting loud enough for the camera to pick up on his words. “You see what you do to me?”

Jones groaned in response, completely gone for a moment, drugged on their mingling scents. He snaked a hand between John’s tits under his shirt, gripping his neck tight as his other held his cock and balls, all for leverage when he started to fuck John slowly.

“God,” John sighed, his eyes shut, “let me come.”

“No,” Jones rasped, “not yet, baby.” He rocked his hips in a torturous pace, dragging his cockhead past every ring slow and deliberately to make John clench around him before he picked up the pace. Over and over, he teased, listening to John fall apart in his arms. His omega wasn’t loud at all—not yet, but those hushed, little grunts, uttered every time he bounced back against Jones’ hips, those deep sounds cracking on their way up John’s throat, had Jones wanting to knot him right here in the kitchen.

He pulled out slowly, earning a whine and a thick, white trail of slick on his cock.

He kicked off his jeans and boxers. “Get the phone.”

They kissed their way to the bedroom with John checking the battery on the phone. Jones pushed him on his back, crawling with him up to the headboard. He lifted John’s legs up high as he knelt between them. He had to swat John’s hand away from his cock. He licked up the underside, twirling his tongue and sucking on the spot right under his crown.

“Dev,” John warned, watching him through the phone, “I need to come.”

Jones’ eyes glowed. “No.”

John writhed, rolling his hips until Jones held one of his legs open, his other hand gripping the front of John’s shirt, pulling at it. He tried to stroke himself again as Jones suckled his crown. “I can’t hold it.” 

Jones’ voice rumbled. “ _Hold it._ ”

John’s back arched against the pillows. He groaned, a challenge clear in his tone until Jones smacked his hip. He panted, his breasts moving with every hiccuped breath he sucked in. He shook trying to obey, but he nearly sobbed when Jones pushed three fingers in his taint as he took his cock in his throat, bobbing without mercy.

On camera it was a thing to see. Jones’ lips were so plush and perfect on his length, his jaw beautifully angled, cheeks hollowing. His eyes were more captivating than a setting sun, just as bright and glowing dangerously hot as they commanded John to keep waiting, but John was suffering.

More so when Jones abandoned his wet cock for his even wetter sex.

“Dev, please.”

Jones licked over his opened valley, lapping at the slick he’d been spreading with his fingers. He covered the little weeping hole with his lips, sucking at it before pushing in his tongue, his gaze still focused on John’s face past the phone, his nose buried in his balls. He nipped at John’s thighs and his tight sack, his fingers thrusting out more slick. He smirked like the Devil when he circled one of those fingers over John’s asshole and breached him, attacking his omega sex with his tongue again at the same time.

“God,” John sobbed at the ceiling, no idea if Jones was still in frame or not. All he knew was that alpha planned to destroy him. He couldn’t watch it anymore. The feeling alone of being tickled and his asshole slicked and stretched, it was too much, but he wasn’t going to lose all control. He’d never hear the end of it, especially not with filmed proof.

He gritted his teeth, groaning through them, “I fucking hate you sometimes.”

Jones responded with a harder bite in the crook of his thigh and added a third finger.

“Really…fucking…hate you.”

A fourth. He sucked bruises into his taint for before piercing him again.

John bit his lip, sucking on it, his cheeks and ears red when Jones stole the phone from him, filming his furrowed brow and pout.

“Are you speechless,” Jones teased, his breath puffing against John’s clenching hole, “ _finally_?”

In baffling defiance, John shook his head, his brow furrowed even deeper now. He didn’t even notice that he was bruising his tits in the firm, angry hold he had on them.

Jones laughed breathlessly. He sat closer and draped John’s trembling legs over his. He filmed himself slapping his own dark, weeping cock against John’s perineum, chuckling at the pained sound that forced its way out of John’s mouth. He stuck his four fingers back in John’s ass, his rim impossibly tight on his knuckles but still he pushed further until he could tickle John’s omega sex with his thumb.

“Jesus fucking Christ, Devon!” John cursed at the headboard, his back was arched so rigid. He came, yelling obscenities at the ceiling, his breast still squeezed in his grip as his come splatter over his chest and hands, a dollop landing on his adam’s apple.

Jones groaned, thrusting shallowly and fast to make John clench him even harder. “Johnny boy, tsk, tsk! You know not to give your alpha orders! Now look at you! Poor, poor baby!”

“Fuck you!”

“No,” Jones cooed, getting come and slick on John's hair when cupped the back of his head to make John look down at himself as Jones pushed his cock into his ass. “Fuck  _you_ , baby. Fuck you so good.”

“Jesus… Devon… oh god!” He couldn’t take his eyes away. Every thrust stretched his ass, filling him deep, his omega sex puckering and weeping more when Jones spread his taint.

Jones brought the slick on his fingers to his mouth to suck it off. He pushed John’s hands away from his chest so he could catch one bouncing tit and knead it, tugging on the nipple between his knuckles.

John was speechless now, watching Jones pause and withdraw to finger more slick into his ass and over his cock before he resumed at a harder pace. He looked up at him, open mouthed and unable to so much as moan with his alpha’s ruthless pounding.

“You want more?”

John blushed with the phone now focused on his face again. “Can I?”

Jones shivered at that submission. “Yes, you  _may_.” He pulled out, taking John by his ear to get him off his back. He flopped down on the bed, bringing John over him. He took each tit in his mouth, loving their small but full size, their weight. He searched the bed for the phone, guiding John to sit in his lap.

John peppered his face with kisses, panting as his tits were sucked. He smiled for the phone when he sat up, bracing his hands on the headboard as Jones still reached up to toy with one of his nipples.

He spit on Jones’ cock, groaning and wincing when he took him in his ass again, bracing again on the headboard and rocking his hips.

“You look perfect, baby,” Jones muttered, licking his lips, his gaze hungry. On the phone, John’s lean waist and toned arms and legs flexed and moved beautifully, his breasts begging to be sucked and teased, his face absolutely lewd. He thrust up, deeper than John had been allowing himself to take and filmed that furrowed brow. “Does that hurt, baby?”

John smiled for a moment before frowning again. He splayed his hands on Jones' broad chest, squeezing his pecks. “Yeah,” he moaned, biting his lip when Jones fucked him harder. He stripped off his shirt, getting a nipple pinched again as Jones held his tit. 

“Good,” Jones purred, tugging on his hard nipple. “Your peach wet for me?”

“Yeah.”

“Can I see?”

John sat back and moaned blissfully. “Mhm.” He moved out of Jones’ lap, turning around between the alpha's splayed legs. He rolled his hips, his ass in the air as he pillowed his face on his folded arms.

Jones hurried to his knees with the phone, humming with content as he zoomed in on John’s holes. “You are  _filthy_.” He smacked at his asshole, chuckling when it clenched under his finger. “And your peach…” He pushed three fingers in, moaning at the feeling of those ridges clinging to him. “I haven’t even done my worst and it’s already a mess.”

John blushed, glancing behind him. “Oh Devon, come on!” He moved to get away from Jones’ teasing, but Jones caught his shoulder and pulled him back. His fingers teased in him again, getting squeezed.

John was hiding his face in his arms, enjoying the alpha's play when Jones surprised him. The alpha's cock pushed in hard, prompting him up on his hands, his back straight. “Fuck!”

Jones kept the phone focused on their fucking, his wet cock, John's cheeks bouncing, his taint stretched wide with his girth. He thumbed John’s ass to make him curse under his breath. He growled just to feel John grip him tighter. “Coming apart again, baby? Already?”

John laughed as much as he could, breathless and rocking back against Jones’ hips. “I’ve already wrecked your favorite jersey  _and_  the bed. I’m good, Captain, but I know that scent.” His gripped Jones tight. “ _You’re close_.”

It was true. Loathe as he was for any sex with John to end, he could feel the base of his cock getting warmer, throbbing, his scent thick in the air. He wasn’t alone, however. He could feel his knot coming just as sure as he could feel John’s body prepping itself to receive it. His rings were getting tighter, harder, his slick thickening. Even his moans took on a higher-pitch, his voice cracking on every sound.

Filming each other wasn’t important anymore. In truth, the battery could have died in that moment and neither of them would have noticed. Jones covered John’s back, combing his hand over John’s hair as he kissed his ear with one more challenge on his mind. “You know baby, little Colton’s almost two…”

John keened deeply, looking behind him to meet Jones’ glowing amber eyes. He arched his back, panting. “You want your prime omega to give you another one, Captain?”

Jones growled viciously, rutting him harder just at the thought of breeding John again. “ _Yes_.”

John moaned, rolling his hips as Jones reached under him to knead his breasts. “A little girl in our house full of boys, maybe? God, Dev, you love it when my belly’s fat with your babies.” He stroked himself quickly.

“Oh God, your little tits are gonna get bigger, John… and these hips again.” He panted against John’s hair, unable to thrust anymore, trapped in John’s sex. “Beautiful.”

“You know what I need first. Give me…”

Jones couldn't fight that command; no alpha could. He growled as he came, his knot fitting perfectly snug as it swelled, massaged by John's sex as the omega's release followed his, taking in every drop. Wave after wave of the highest pleasure ran its course through them, their bond as strong as ever. 

Carefully, he guided John with him to lie on their sides in the pillows. 

John arched his back, stretching as much as the knot would allow. He squirmed against Jones’ chest, grinning over his shoulder at him. “Is my scent different yet?”

Jones pressed his nose to his neck and inhaled deeply. “It’s changing.” His heart swelled. “Looks like we took care of that heat you had coming.”

“Yeah…” His smile turned shy, bubbling inside with the excitement of another child. “We should think about getting a bigger place, Dev.”

Jones snorted. “At this rate, we should just move into a barn.” He picked up his phone, reaching over John for his charger.

Both of their eyes grew wide as they played the recording back, their moans and sex loud on the little speakers.

Shocked, John swallowed, his brow still arched. “Well... someone’s going to be busy on their trip, huh?”

“John?”

“Yeah?”

“You fucking missed your calling, babe.”

++

+

 

**End.**

**Author's Note:**

> For questions, inspiration tags, and more for this fic and others, visit grizzly-bear-bane.tumblr.com


End file.
